Lavender Rain
by Shadow Tenshi1
Summary: A girl named Sahara is lost without a cause. Abused by her parents, she tries to commit suicide to end her life. When she meets someone who would change her mind and save her from the life she once knew. MalikOC I suck at summaries --;
1. Prologue

~*Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh ;__; Or Malik -__-Or Yami Malik ;-;Oh you people are so cruel XD But HAHAHAH! I own Sahara =P*~  
  
- - ~ *Lavender Rain* ~ - -  
  
The quiet footsteps of a 16-year-old girl were the only sounds here through the city of Domino. It was raining, a thunderstorm, and everyone was inside their homes, where they had comfort. The lightning streaked across the sky and the thunder roared. She continued to walk. She knew what she had to do. She had to escape this nightmare. She couldn't take it anymore. Her abusive parents had driven her to this last decision. She was walking to the bridge. And there, her life, her miserable life, would end. Mixed emotions flashed through her eyes. Hate, pain, and insignificance. She hated her parents, her foster parents to be exact. Her parents were killed, murdered by her uncle. Who she also hated. Her hands were still stained, but not as much as his were. The night of her 11th birthday, he had tried to kill her as well. So she did the only thing she could. She grabbed a knife, jumped him, and stabbed him furiously, for all the pain he had caused her. She learned how to murder and the young age of 11, he had taught her.  
  
Now she was lost, without a cause. With every step she took, every time her shoes hit the pavement, painful images of her past flooded her eyes. The world around had turned an eerie navy violet. She had never felt more alone in her entire worthless life. The bottoms of her jeans were soaked with water, not to mention every other part of her. Her hair was beginning to get wet through the hood of her red sweater as well. The sky flashed again and the bridge where she would end her life appeared before her. It was now or never. She couldn't turn back; she had to do this. Her pace slowed down. She stopped and stared at the bridge for a long time. She had to admit she was scared of doing this. But she knew she had to and couldn't turn back.  
  
The girl walked up to the stone bridge and stepped up onto the ledge. This was where the life of Sahara Sabaku ended. She braced herself for the jump, looking down at the dark and raging waters of the river. She shut her eyes tightly as she prepared to jump off of the ledge.  
  
Ooh, cliffie *_* XD Just gonna have to wait for the next chappie huh? XD This was the sorta umm Prologue, cause it's so short I promise the chappies will be longer ^_^ Plz review, this is the first fic I've ever put online _ Plz be gentle? Bye bye! 


	2. Chapter One Fear

~*Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Malik ;-; Not even his psychotic  
Yami, oh well BUT I OWN SAHARA! ^___^ MUAHAHA! XD*~  
  
- - ~ *Lavender Rain* ~ - -  
  
Chapter 1 ~ Fear  
  
Sahara stared down at the dark water in the river below, her whole body shivering as she stood on the ledge. The whole world around her was dark; she didn't know what to do. She had gotten this far, and now she was stuck.  
  
There was no use denying it, she knew that she was scared of jumping. Fear was coursing through her veins, mixing with the coldness of her body. She was cold and scared. and lost.  
  
"I. I can't do this." She softly whispered. She knew she was on the verge of tears. If she went back her parents would beat her. Her father would break empty beer bottles and try to stab her; her mother would pick her up by her hair and try to choke her as usual. She absolutely could not go back, not after she'd come this far. She had managed to steal their wallets as well.  
  
"I don't need them. I don't need to be treated like this. I don't need anyone! I don't! I don't!" Sahara screamed at the raging river below her as tears streamed down her pale cheeks. "I want to go to a place where no one knows me! I want to die! I don't want this damn life! I don't!"  
  
Sahara felt her knees grow weak. She sat down on the ledge of the bridge as the rain continued to pour relentlessly onto her huddled figure. Her green speckled honey eyes stared up at the dark sky as rain fell on her face, wetting her chestnut-golden hair.  
  
"I need to escape this nightmare. Right now." She looked back down to the water. It continued to rage and splash about furiously. It seemed to be calling to Sahara. as if it was beckoning her to jump.  
  
"You want me to jump don't you? You need me, don't you? Well I don't need you. I just need you to kill myself and end this pathetic life of mine. Then I won't need you anymore." She knew even if this didn't kill her, there was always hypothermia. It was death cold out in this storm. She zipped up her black vest to her neck.  
  
Sahara closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She stood up onto the stone ledge. "I. Dammit! I can't do this!" A hand roughly grabbed her shoulder. "All you'll be doing is coming home stupid little whore."  
  
Sahara knew that voice anywhere. It was a voice she'd never forget, one she'd despise forever. The gruesome man that stood behind her was her foster father. "Get down from there you stupid little good-for-nothing-" "No! Get off of me you bastard!" Sahara tried to jump out of his grasp but he caught onto her leg.  
  
"Get back here bitch." He hissed next to her ear. Sahara felt like retching when she smelt the awful odor of liquor and cigars on her foster father's breath. "Let me go, get away from me stupid asshole!" Sahara continued to kick and curse at her father who dragged her to the black van parked at the side of the road.  
  
How could have she been so stupid as to not have heard the car? 'How could I be so stupid!' Her mind yelled. "Stop struggling bitch, you're gonna get a punishment that I should've given to you a long time ago!" Her eyes widened with fear. She knew what he was going to do. He was going to rape her of the only innocence she had left: her virginity.  
  
"Let go! Are you fuckin deaf?! I said let go!" Sahara continued to thrash about it the iron grip of her father. "Shut up bitch!" He roughly shoved her into the van and shut the door. "You're gonna remember this lesson darling, very well you are." He leaned over and licked her cheek. He disgusted her. She screamed.  
  
"Fuckin pervert! Get the fuck away from me!" Sahara began to cry with no hope left. "That's the fuckin last time stupid whore!" He took out a rope from the glove box and tied her hands and feet to stop her thrashing. "No! Untie me you bastard!" "Shut up and maybe I won't kill you after I finish fucking you inside out!"  
  
Sahara shuddered at the words. She knew that he was most definitely going to rape her. Her throat was raw from screaming, her bones ached, her breathing was labored. Her usual bright eyes were now dark with despair. She had no one to save her this time.  
  
The van screeched to a halt in front of the house. Sahara hated the place to no ends. He dragged her out by her hair and dragged her the rest of the way. He kicked her door open and shoved her onto the ground. "Stupid bitch. You thought you'd get away? You thought this little nightmare would end? Well it's just getting started my darling."  
  
He lowered himself to try and roughly kiss her and Sahara did the first thing that came to mind. She viciously spat into his face. "Take your fuckin grubby lips off of me." She emphasized every word with deadly venom in her voice. Her father was unaffected by this. "Now, now Sahara, bad girls get punished."  
  
He began to drag her up the stairs to her room and flung her onto the bed. She watched in horror as her father ripped off his shirt and took off his pants after climbing on top of her. He reeked, her nose scrunched up at the smell he emitted. He smiled with a perverted look on his face. "Time for my fun darling."  
  
He began to unzip the black vest she had on with his teeth as he untied the ropes that bound her wrists together. 'No.' She silently pleaded. After her wrists were unbound, she stared upon the raw flesh from where she had struggled to get the ropes off. Her foster father lifted up her shirt and began to lick her stomach.  
  
She shuddered in disgust as he deposited saliva onto her stomach. Then something coursed through her mind as he began to unzip her pants. She put her arms behind her head and moaned to make him believe that she was enjoying it. He laughed, his voice full of lust. She hated this man with her whole self.  
  
Sahara reached under her pillow and took out a knife that she kept under her pillow at all times. She moaned more so he didn't her unsheathing it. Then she said with all of her hate for him in her voice, "Just try and fuck me now." She did what her uncle taught her. She repeatedly began stabbing her father everywhere possible. He screamed out in pain and rage. While he did this she flipped him over, straddled him and stabbed his chest.  
  
Sahara didn't stop until her hands were covered in blood. It was exactly what she did to her uncle. She stabbed him to death. Sahara slid off her father and went to the washroom to wash the blood off of her hands. "Bastard." She whispered. Then Sahara began to laugh uncontrollably. "I'm so fuckin free now. That bitch can't do anything to stop me now. She has to pimp to hide behind now." She dried off her hands and slipped the knife into the pocket of her vest once she had put it back into it's sheath.  
  
She bent down and reached under the bed and tugged out a black duffel bag, full of clothes she had previously packed. She knew that sooner or later a situation like this would come around. She didn't bother changing. She'd just get soaked again. Before she stepped out of the room, she looked back at her dead father lying on the bed in bloodstained sheets. " I think you're the one who ended up being fucked." Then she ran down stairs, ran through the open door, slammed it shut and was off into the rainy night, without a destination.  
  
Ohhh, I think that turned out good. Phew, this was all coming to me so quickly XD Thank you to my first reviewers! I didn't think anyone would like my story! XD LoL It took me a while to write this, if anyone ever finds this, I'll get killed, not Sahara XD Anyways, I made it longer, just as promised. I guess the thing from before was a Prologue, yep that's it XD Anyways, tell me what ya think, I'm signing off! XD 


	3. Chapter Two Crime Committed

~* I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Malik, or his deathly cuteYami -_- Even though I wish I did, I don't =P Hahaha! You can't sue me! But I do own my character, Sahara Sabaku, and yes her name does mean Sahara Desert o_O Do not ask me  
why *~  
  
--** Hey thanks to the reviews I've been getting I love you guys! All of  
you are so nice! Anyways, one of you complimented my on my character, saying how they liked her attitude and her toughness. Stoney! Thank you! So without any further ado, here is Chapter Number Two! Hey I can rhyme! LOOK  
MOMMY! *does the 'Look Mommy I Can Rhyme' dance* **--  
  
- ~ *Lavender Rain* ~ - -  
Chapter 2 ~ Crime Committed  
  
Once again Sahara was walking in the rain, in the darkness. She had to find a place to stay for the night. She wasn't headed for the bridge. She knew she couldn't do it. She was headed. anywhere. Just so she could stay there.  
  
Sahara then remembered all the dough she had in her bag. Sahara had collected this money and never spent it. It was her parents wallets and her uncle's wallet, after both of her parents were killed, she figured they wouldn't be needing it anymore, and she took her uncle's money too.  
  
"Hey!" She said aloud to herself. "I can stay in a hotel!" It was true, she had the money. So why not? But there was one problem, there weren't any hotels around here. Most of the hotels were downtown; Sahara was nowhere near a hotel. "Dammit! Why does everything happen to me?"  
  
Sahara started to run. She wouldn't stop until she got into the lit- up part of the city. 'I'm going to make it, I just know it.' Sahara continued to run, not caring about anything. All she knew was that she was free and now was the time to make the decision. Live or die? Sahara most definitely chose live.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~* Next morning*~  
  
"Dammit! What do you mean I can't get my bike back till next week?" A young teenager yelled furiously at the cashier of the gas station. "I-I'm sorry Mr. Ishtar, but it won't stop raining till next week, and your motorcycle needs to be completely dry while the paint job finishes." He signed in defeat. All he wanted was a paint job and now he'd have to wait a whole week for his damn motorcycle!  
  
"Fine, I'll be outside." He walked out the door into the rain. The rain immediately drenched his silver-blonde hair and it clung the sides of his tanned face. His lavender eyes looked around. Everything was so dreary and gray.  
  
Malik began to walk along the sidewalk to the corner store to buy something to eat. When was this rain going to stop?  
  
Malik walked into the store every morning for a snack; he was a regular there. "Hey Malik what will it be this morning?" called the storeowner who was in one of the aisles sorting biscuits. "Not sure, Sam. I'm really pissed." "Oh yeah? What was it this time?"  
  
Sam came out to talk to Malik face-to-face. He was short, chubby man with a bushy moustache and big smile. "Well, I took my bike in to get a new paint job, and now because of this rain, they say I can't use it till next week when the rain stops.  
  
"Ooh, rough. Sorry to hear that buddy." Sam replied as he retied his white apron and went behind the cashier. "It's okay. I think I'll make it." Malik chuckled. Sam laughed. "Malik, you are one funny dude. So what will it be, I'll give it to you half price, no biggie." "It's okay Sam, I think I'm just going to get a drink, that's all."  
  
"You sure?" "Yeah." Malik walked to the back where the big fridge with all the drinks was. He took out a can of Dr. Pepper and returned to the cashier. Malik buried his hand and pulled out some money and handed it to Sam without looking.  
  
"Thank you." Said Sam. "No problem." Malik took a hold of the tab and cracked the can open. "Hey, Malik, by any chance did you hear of the murder last night?" "Murder?" Replied Malik, looking up with a curious expression on his face.  
  
"Yes, a girl murdered her father last night, it was on the news this morning. The mother came home and found the father dead, supposedly stabbed, in the bed of the girl." "That's disgusting." Malik said. "Here, it's still on the news." Sam said as he flicked on the television set behind him.  
  
A reporter was in front of a small house surrounded by police cars. "This is being broadcasted live from the scene of the crime, where 16 year- old Sahara Sabaku murdered her foster father and fled the residence late last night."  
  
A picture of Sahara appeared on the screen. Malik's eyes widened when he saw her. She looked so innocent, there standing with two adults, a woman and a man. They were all smiling for the camera, she looked no younger than 10 in the picture.  
  
Then another picture of her appeared on the screen. She looked about 15 years old in the picture. She was alone in this picture and her face was expressionless. Her eyes were no longer as bright as they were in the older picture. The reporter's voice continued, '.Sahara had also murdered her uncle 5 years ago after he had killed both of her parents and attempted to murder her as well. After the incident, Sahara was taken to an orphanage where she was adopted 2 months later by a couple, Mr. and Mrs. Kurushimi.'  
  
'So her foster father wasn't the first person she'd killed, she had killed her uncle 5 years before.' Malik thought. 'Domino City police officials report of the finding of the father's clothes on the floor and a long piece of rope in the bedsheets. They conclude that either the child had forced the foster father to try and bed her before she murdered him, or that he had attempted to rape Sahara by binding her with the rope that was found.'  
  
The television set was turned off. "Pretty scary stuff, huh Malik?" Malik snapped out of his wondering. "Huh? Oh, yeah, it's still disgusting." "Yeah, I agree." Replied Sam. "So, Sam, I'll see you tomorrow." "Sure thing Malik." Replied Sam.  
  
Malik began to walk out the door when Sam said something. "Oh, Malik you forgot your change." "That's fine, keep it." He replied. "Oh, you sure about that?" "Positive." Malik walked out and continued to walk along the sidewalk.  
  
Sam looked down in the money in his hand. Malik had given him enough to buy 5 packs of 24 cans. "That Malik." He chuckled to himself in amusement. Sam opened the cashier, put in the money and shut it. Then he went back to the aisle where he was before and continued to sort the biscuits.  
  
- - **Phew, there's the second Chapter! Yay! ^_^ I introduced Malik! I am so tired now! So I'm going to go sleep, and hopefully I'll think of more  
ideas for the fic! Love you guys! Until next time, bye!** - - 


	4. Chapter Three Memories

~* I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Malik or Yami Malik. I don't even own Malik's motorcycle! Kazuki Takahashi, being the wonderful artist he is, rightfully  
owns them all. So far, I only own Sahara Sabaku (the runaway/OC), Nilea Kawa (notice how no one's ever heard of her? Hehe, read this chapter as a  
new OC is introduced! ^-^) and Sam (the guy that we all met sorting biscuits). Therefore I conclude this disclaimer as my taunting to all those people who want to sue me but they know they can't. =P (I'm not so sure if  
anyone wants to sue me anyways XD). *~  
  
- - **Hello Everyone! ^-^ I'm sure most of you don't want to read this but I thought this would be a nice time to thank all the people that reviewed my story on Fanfiction.net and Mediaminer.org! I'm sorry if some of you don't want to read this but I am very gracious for the people who reviewed my story! So if you reviewed, you will be thanked absolutely! ^-^  
  
~*Fanfiction.Net Thanks*~  
  
Biowolf: I'm so happy to hear that it doesn't stink so far! X_X Don't worry, your advice will be put to good use! XD I don't plan on making the  
romance start that quickly. I will torture you guys, that I will *evil  
smile* JK! ^-^ The romancing will arrive when the time is right and no  
sooner! XD  
  
Vegeta-is-Forgotten: It's cool? Ra in heaven it's cool! XD I'm so glad you  
like it! *jumps around insanely* And I will continue! I will return! I will! Because I have will power and girl power! I'm a Spice Girl! XD Ra in heaven, no I'm not! And I never will be and I never plan to sink that low! XD The chapters will absolutely be longer than the Prologue my dear friend, I assure you! XD And I'm totally psyched that you added me! You rock! ^-^  
  
anime fanatic!: Well, he was attempting to XD I totally forgot something when I started this story, but I will never forget it again! I'll always  
put up a warning at the beginning of every chapter if there's something that might be offending, kk? And Malik will come into the story! In fact he already is! XD Err, yeah, you can call him Marik if you prefer! ^-^ I don't mind since I'm used to it. We get the dubs of Yu-Gi-Oh here in Canada and  
they called him Marik instead of Malik! XD  
  
Stoney: I'm so grateful for your review! It's such a nice review! I'm so glad I haven't gotten flamed yet! LoL, but I'll be expecting one sooner or later. x_X I thought the brave and tough thing would be a nice touch to her character since she does end up killing her foster father after all! I'm glad that you want me to continue the fic, and it's people like you that  
help me continue it! So yes! I will continue the fic!  
  
Silvermane: I'm glad that you liked Sahara's character! ^-^ Oh, and about the killing situation. I'm sorry if you don't like it but I did post this as a Romance/Angst fic and when I said Angst, I meant it. If there's ever going to be more angsty situations, I'll be sure to put up a warning in the  
chapter? Okay? So that way you can just scroll by it if you're that offended by it! ^-^ Sahara and Malik will eventually get to that point I assure you, but until then you'll have to wait patiently, I don't plan on writing the lemon anytime soon. It will most definitely be in one of the  
later chapters, if my story even gets that far! X_X  
  
Pucca: I'm glad you LOVE my story! That's so awesome! ^-^ I will update as  
soon as possible, whenever I can! And calm down! Don't be so excited! I  
wouldn't want to cause any problems for any of my beloved reviewers! XD  
  
~*MediaMiner.org Thanks*~  
  
lusciousdragon: It was really. really good? O_O! Ra in heaven, are you  
serious? I've read your fanfic Adrenaline and my writing is totally zip  
compared to yours! Thank you for the compliment! ^_^ I will update! I  
promise! And once again I'm totally glad that you liked my fic! ^-^  
  
- - **And now, the moment we've all been waiting for! ^-^ Here is me, presenting with glee, the totally brand new, chapter number three! WEE! XD  
Enjoy!** - -  
- - ~*Lavender Rain*~ - -  
  
Chapter Three ~ Memories  
  
As Sahara ran along the sidewalk, she noticed people were staring at her. Her black duffel bag was securely positioned under her arm, and the never-ending rain droplets that fell from the grey sky were still drenching her clothes.  
  
She held the bag tighter to her shivering body as she turned away from the people's uncomfortable stares and slightly quickened her pace.  
  
She had chosen a new destination over the night. There was something she needed to do. She needed to retrieve a 5-year old secret.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She walked through the deserted streets of Domino, her long ebony hair gracefully spilling around her figure. Her ice blue eyes looked at every scarce person she saw.  
  
None of them were who she was looking for. Her pale lips were pursed tightly together into a rather frustrated shape. 'If those drunken morons weren't enough to kill the bitch, then I'll have to do it myself. And I'll do it without the publicity.'  
  
"You think you can escape Sahara? Now everyone knows what you did. And I'm going to make you pay for your first mistake." Nilea muttered under her breath. 'And that was killing my father!'  
  
She broke out into a run, her ebony hair swaying behind her. Her icy blue eyes now burned with anger and every time her black boots hit the pavement, she was one step closer to seeking vengeance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sahara stopped in front of the small brick house that was in front of her. Her breathing was laboured and her shoulders violently shook with every exhale that escaped her body. As she looked at the house before her, memories of her past filled her mind.  
  
Some were happy, others were tragic. Her eyes rested on a small china doll in the front window. One of her very first memories. The small object had a vast story that lay behind it. Many of her childhood days were spent with her father and that china doll.  
  
The doll's arms stretched out so that a small piece of paper could be placed on it ever so slightly so that it wouldn't fall and it would stay there in the doll's arms. Everyday, when Sahara was a small child, she'd write a note to her father who came home late every night from working when Sahara was already fast asleep.  
  
It would be a small note asking various questions. Sahara was a very curious girl when she was little. She'd ask her father all sorts of questions. But at the end of ever letter Sahara would write the questions, 'Daddy, Sahara loves you very much. Does daddy love Sahara too? Sahara misses Daddy. Sahara wants Daddy to promise Sahara to stay with Sahara forever! Sahara loves Daddy. Does Daddy promise Sahara? Bye-bye Daddy, I miss you very much.'  
  
Sahara had regretted ever writing the words that said farewell to her father. The last time she ever wrote them, he never responded to her with his usual piece of orange paper with the little coffee mugs at the top. He never responded her at all. Her small pink paper had stayed there for years. It had now faded to a pale yellow.  
  
It was the note she had written her father on the day before her 11th birthday. She knew it wasn't his fault. It was her uncle's fault that he never got to respond her. He had killed her father before they ever got a chance to say good-bye to each other. But she had made him pay for his mistake. And not once had Sahara ever felt emotions or had any regrets during those 5 long years ever since.  
  
Sahara quickly wiped away a few clear tears that had formed in her eyes and trickled down her pale cheeks. Sahara looked up to the window of the top floor. It still had the blue curtains from when she had lived in the house with her family.  
  
Sahara couldn't believe how badly she missed those curtains. It brought back many memories of her and her mother hiding from each other when they played hide-and-go-seek after school. Sahara always hid behind those curtains and her mom always found her when she saw Sahara's small toes poking out from underneath the bottom of the curtain.  
  
Sahara remembered once when she had found a really good hiding place, her mother was terribly frightened that something had happened to Sahara when she couldn't find her. Sahara's mother cared quite deeply for her child. She fretted over the smallest thing, such as a small scrape of a tiny bruise.  
  
Sahara was grateful for her mother's kindness. She would never forget it, because she cherished it so deeply. Her mother had made her the young woman she was today. She would never forget that.  
  
Sahara wiped away traces of tears as they began to form in her eyelids again. She remembered the real reason why she was here. Sahara made her way through the narrow passageway at the side of the house to the backyard.  
  
The backyard even brought back memories. Sahara remembered when she and her cousin used to play tag in this backyard, occasionally tripping over each other's feet. They were two clumsy little girls, Sahara remembered it well.  
  
Sahara remembered her cousin's long raven hair and how much she envied her. That long ebony hair was admired by many. Sahara's chestnut- golden hair wasn't admired by anyone except her parents. Everyone said her cousin's hair was something to place a well-studied gaze on.  
  
Everyone claimed that her hair turned shades of blue at different times of the year. That's why everyone liked her cousin more? Because of her Ra-damned hair? Her cousin wasn't one of her best memories.  
  
Sahara made her way over to the edge of the rotten wood patio. She was glad it had rotted over the years. Retrieving what she had come here for would now be a simple task. She stuck her hand inside the pocket of her black vest and pulled out the sheathed knife.  
  
She remembered first using this knife to kill her uncle. She had kept it ever since because she believed it would serve her well as it had already done it ridding her of her twisted uncle. Sahara quickly unsheathed the knife and began stabbing the rotten wood.  
  
After a couple of well-delivered blows, the wood finally collapsed and she had set her eyes on the prize. Sahara pulled out a zip-lock bag with a huge wad of cash inside. Her parents had told her that this was her spending money for when she went to high school. Sadly, Sahara knew she never had got the chance to get that far, and she never would.  
  
She'd stay here in her old house if she could, but the house had been locked up with chains and padlocks ever since the murdering that took place in the residence.  
  
Sahara let out a long sigh as she pulled out the cash and stuffed into her black duffel bag, right at the bottom. Sahara then put the knife back into its sheath and into her pocket. She then quickly zipped up her duffel bag, hauled it over her shoulder and was off into the rain once again. She had taken what she came for, and now she was off for something else.  
  
A place to stay. She needed one. Sahara hadn't slept in 3 days, and that was enough for Sahara's comfort. She took one long look at her house and then she was off again, along the street, in the rain.  
  
- - **Phew! I am so exhausted! Writing takes a lot out of you, doesn't it? I feel so weak. Must sleep, LoL. I'd tell you who the mysterious 'cousin' was, but I take it that most of you have figured most of this chapter out for yourself! ^-^ I hope you guys enjoy this fic, because I sure enjoyed  
writing it for you guys! I know here was any Malik in this chapter, but there will be in the next chapter, I promise! So until next time, I love  
you guys! Therefore, this is me, signing off!** - - 


	5. Chapter Four Pursuit

~* I do not own Malik, Yami Malik or Yu-Gi-Oh in any way. Kazuki Takahashi  
does and I respect that! I only own my characters Sahara, Nilea and yes  
Sam. -_-;*~  
  
~*Fanfiction.Net Thanks*~  
  
Silvermane1: I admit I was tearing up a bit when I wrote it cause it seems so sad that she lost her parents but those simple things still bring back  
many memories for her...*sniff* Gotta make the story less sad. And I'm  
already thinking up ideas for the cute little fluffy parts. _  
  
Pucca1: You're welcome and I promise to make em longer. You guys deserve it cause I've been slacking off for almost 2 weeks I think! XD And the safety  
of my reviewers is always important to me! ^-^  
  
seadragon1012: Glad you like it and ya think it's nice? Wow! That's so  
great! ^-^ There'll be more where that came from!  
  
sephirothsmasamune: Wow! ^-^ I'm so glad I'm on your fave stories list! COOL! ^-^ Yes, it may seem like that will happen, but TRUST ME it won't!  
Losta hate and denial, and A LOT of stubbornness, more angst to come!  
Sorry! XD And, I will return! With updates of course! ^-^  
  
Aisaki Sumi: Thank you! It's good?! WoW! ^_^ It's good! *dances* Yeah! Another Sahara lover! See, my OC gets all the publicity, and what do I get? ZIP! Jk! You guys reviewing is all the publicity I'll ver need! XD I didn't know whether my character was 'mary-sue' or 'cold-hearted pretty ass'! XD I just made her how she came to mind, pretty simple, ne? XD Ano, I AM a fan of yaoi, but I agree. Almost ALL of the Yu-Gi-Oh fics are yaoi! XD Mostly pairings I don't like! XD I like ones with Malik, Yami Malik and Bakura, containing one, two or even three of em! XD Anyways, sorry for getting off  
topic! But yes I agree! Thx for the review! ^-^  
  
~*MediaMiner.org Thanks*~  
  
lusciousdragon: Your welcome! I really love your story! ^-^ You think I'm a better writer?! O_O I refuse to believe that! But thank you and I'm glad  
you think the fic is good! I will update; I've been a bad girl for not updating sooner! x_x I'm so sorry! O_O And yes, It is very tough updating. It takes a lot out of you! XD And yes, I see all the visits that my fic has  
and the puny number of reviews! If you guys want more of my story, I suggest you start reviewing when you read the new chapters! The people who haven't reviewed are all guilty of not appreciating the work and dedication that goes into every chapter produced by my imagination! It's very hard you know! Sorry! XD I'll stop now, but I'd just appreciate it if people were  
more considerate!  
  
blondie_blader_grl: Thank you for saying my story is nice! I will be updating more often now that I am disciplining myself for slacking off! XD  
  
- - **I am so sorry for not updating sooner! ;__; Yes, I was slacking off! Whaa! I admit it! I'm so sorry! To prove myself I will make this chapter longer than usual, no strings attached! Enjoy Chapter 4 of Lavender Rain!**  
- -  
  
- - ~*Lavender Rain*~ - -  
  
Chapter Four ~ Pursuit  
  
Sahara made her way down the street and turned the curb that lead to the main street. Cars whizzed by, splashing water onto her legs. She didn't care though, why should she? Sahara looked up from her pondering and stared at the world around her.  
  
Sahara had never been in this part of Domino before. Or maybe she had but couldn't remember. All she knew was that her foster parents had never bothered to take her anywhere.  
  
The city was really dull and grey as the rain continued to pour down. Sahara turned another corner and looked into the windows of a convenience store. She saw a short chubby man in an aisle sorting what seemed to be packets of biscuits.  
  
Sahara heard her stomach rumble at the sight of food. She was really hungry. "Maybe I should go in there and buy something to eat." Sahara pondered out loud to herself.  
  
She decided that it sounded like the best thing to do. Sahara clutched her duffel back tightly and entered the store.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sam heard the small bell ring as the front door opened. "I'll be with you in a minute!" He shouted from the aisle. He brushed himself off and walked up to the front and went behind the counter.  
  
"So can I help you miss?" He asked. Sahara said nothing. She simply walked over to a rack and pulled off a bag of chips. "I'd like to buy this. How much is it?"  
  
Sam was quite confused at this girl's behavior. "It's ninety-nine cents." He said suspiciously. Sahara was confused as well. She smiled weakly. "Are you sure that's it?" "Yes, I'm sure." Replied Sam.  
  
"Alright." Sahara opened her duffel bag and took out a wallet; it was her uncle's wallet. She held it close to herself, not letting him see the wallet. She fished out a dollar from the coin pocket and handed it to him. "Here."  
  
"Thank you." Sam replied, still ever so confused. Sahara just stared at him. Then after a couple of seconds she grabbed the bag and made her way out of the store, without a second glance.  
  
"Kids these days, never have any manners. Jeez, she couldn't even say good-bye!" Sam trudged to the aisle again, as much as his back ached. 'There was something about her. Something familiar...'  
  
Sam slowly picked up packages and ever so slightly placed them on the white racks. He was pondering on why she was reminding him of someone. As he reached for the last package her realized what had taken him so long to figure out.  
  
"Malik! MALIK!" Sam yelled as he ran out the store down to the gas station where he assumed Malik would be. "Shit! The store! Arg, forget it!" He caught his breath as he saw the silver-blonde haired teenager talking to the cash register with in aggravated mood.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" "W-we're terribly sorry sir! You see, the bolt accidentally fell and spoiled the paint, so we need to re-paint the motorcycle again and wait for it to dry." "BUT TWO DAMN WEEKS!"  
  
Malik was furious. How he longed to send out his Yami to kill this nuisance. This was the second and final time the idiot had aggravated him today! "Rrr." Malik reached for his Millenium Rod in his back pocket when Sam burst through the door panting.  
  
"Malik! Quick!" Malik turned around, obviously surprised at the sudden interruption. "Sam?! Shouldn't you be at the store?!" Sam, gasping for air, balanced himself on the cashier counter.  
  
"You gotta go quick Malik. She just came into my store! Her!" "Her?" Sam dragged Malik outside, away from the suspicious cashier who stood with a rather dumbfounded look on his face.  
  
"Sam! Who is she?" "Sahara! That runaway! The girl that the police are after!" Sam replied, his chest heaving with every breath he took. "Sahara?!"  
  
Malik ran out onto the sidewalk and stared down the stretch. There he saw a figure walking in the rain that was now drenching him once again. "Hey! You!" He yelled.  
  
Sahara was huddling over the chips so they didn't get wet and slowly eating them when she heard a deep teenage voice yell at her. 'What the hell?' She turned around, pissed off at whoever was yelling at her.  
  
When Malik gazed upon her, her eyes cut right through him. She was quite a distance away, and he wet hood was concealing her forehead, but he still made out her eyes. Those honey-green eyes burned with pain and anger.  
  
He mentally slapped himself for yelling out like that. She probably thought of him as an idiot by now. She said nothing as the expression in her eyes turned to fear as they turned fully green. Malik was shocked at how her eyes changed color when she began to take a few steps backwards away from him.  
  
"Hey! Are you Sahara?" He yelled out over the sound of the rain, thunder and cars. Sahara's eyes widened with fear and she screamed. Sahara ran down the sidewalk. "Come back here! You didn't answer me!"  
  
Sahara didn't know what to feel right now. She screamed out the first thing that came to mind. "No!" She yelled in pure defiance. In the past, she had let so many people take advantage of her. She wasn't about to let this guy do the same.  
  
"Sahara! Come back here!" He yelled. Ever since he had heard about the incidents, he'd wanted to know more about her. He craved to know what drove her to do the things she did. No one would do that for the free will and then run away from their problems.  
  
Malik wanted to know more about her past. He wasn't going to let her get away. He would find out, no matter what it took. Malik broke out into a run after her down the grey sidewalk, the rain still coming down and soaking everything.  
  
Sahara panted as fear panged against her heart as hard as the rain panged against her cold body. She heard his yelling behind her and she knew he was after her. She cautiously turned her head slightly to look at him. His sliver-blonde hair was flying wildly as he continued to run after her, his lavender eyes burned with curiosity.  
  
Sahara was weak from being deprived of sleep and food. Her body shook like a small tree in a tornado; about to be ripped limb from limb any minute now. Her frail body felt as if it could collapse any time now.  
  
Sahara would try as hard as she could to run away from the boy that continued to chase her. Even though she knew he was getting closer. The things before her blurred as her vision began to be distorted by rain.  
  
No. These weren't raindrops. They were Sahara's tears. Fear of being captured again. She never wanted to be caged and locked like a small bird again. She didn't. Sahara ran, he approached with quick steps. The time for capture neared.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nilea cringed in disgust when she heard the name. Then again, her malicious desires grew. How she wished to torture and bring and end to Sahara's life. She ran to the source of the yell as quickly as she could.  
  
Fortunately, she was close. How fortunate indeed. She saw a short, cubby man running back to a convenience store at the corner. She picked up her speed and rammed into him.  
  
Sam grunted in pain as the teenager collided with him. Nilea wasted no time as he had the wind knocked out of him. As he slowly came to his senses, she grasped his neck and forced him against the wall of the building, slowly tightening her grasp.  
  
Sam gasped in pain. "Tell me where she is!" Nilea ordered. "W-who?" Sam managed to choke out and he struggled to get the taller teenager away from his neck. He felt a sharp point against his stomach as he reached to pull her hand away.  
  
He looked down and sure enough, there was the blade of a dagger, waiting to be thrust into his gut. "Sahara! Where is the damn bitch?!" "S-Sahara?" He choked out again. "Yes! Didn't you hear me you idiot?!"  
  
"D-down that w-way." He choked out against as he extended a short arm down the sidewalk. Nilea grew frustrated, as she saw no one. She had already gotten too far ahead for her liking. Nilea threw Sam's head aside and ran down the sidewalk in an ever-pissed manner as she continued to pursuit of the one named Sahara.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Sahara!" Malik yelled out again. They had run past three blocks in the pursuit, and Sahara knew she couldn't take it any longer. It was now, where her small difficult freedom ended.  
  
Sahara ran into an alleyway and slowed down with every step she took until his vision finally went blurred again. She still clutched the bag of chips in one hand, the other supporting her against the brick wall.  
  
She let herself slide against the wall and fall to the ground with a small thump. Malik finally reached the alleyway where he had seen her run into. He walked up to her huddle form that panted with exhaustion as the rain fell on her pale cheeks and mingled with her tears.  
  
He kneeled down beside her and placed one hand on her shoulder and the other on the side of her face. He turned her face to face his and as he did he gasped. Her eyes were swollen and red, her irises were a light hazel.  
  
Malik looked at her face that displayed so many emotions of sadness; it was overwhelming for him. He knew he could get the information out of her, then kill her, send her to the Shadow Realm. Do whatever he wanted. Or he could just send out his Yami for even more sinister results.  
  
But Malik also knew he wouldn't be doing that. The misery displayed on her features was making his heart thud against his chest painfully. "W- what do you want from me?" She managed to whisper out, her cold breath making her lips shudder.  
  
Malik waited for everything to be processed into his brain and then returned to reality. He was there, holding Sahara, staring at her. He wanted to know. He craved for the knowledge of her past and purpose.  
  
Malik, took in a deep breath, and lowered his hands form her face and shoulder. "P-please tell me." She whispered as her whole body shivered. She knew things couldn't get any worse, so she was trying to avoid any angry outbursts. She'd had more than enough in her life already to last her a lifetime.  
  
Malik felt himself wince at the pain he saw in her eyes. "I want to know Sahara." He said softly. Sahara was confused by the question. What did this boy possibly want to know? "I want to know why you ran away from me. Why you ran away from what you did. Why you did it. Sahara, tell me what you did."  
  
- - ** There ya go! ^-^ The very brand new Chapter number four! I hope you guys like it! This is where they meet! But don't forget! Trouble lurks behind as Nilea approaches! Da da dum! XD What will happen next time? Read and review to find out in the upcoming Chapter Number Five! No reviews, no chapter! ^-^ It's a simple concept, no? XD By the way! Tell me if you think Malik was too OOC in this! I think he was! Plz tell me! XD If you have any ideas for future chapters, please tell me also! I'd love to hear them! And possibly use them, hehe. ^^ ** - - 


	6. Chapter Five Confrontation

oo Omg, I'm finally back. Gomen nasai minna! . bows respectively Sorry. ;-; Well, I'll start off with the usual. I in no way  
own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything having to do with it.   
  
FF.Net Thanks  
  
Ivonne: Thank you. ; I'm so sorry for not updating for nearly A YEAR. OO  
I decided today, I'll read my story again, you know, to bring back memories. And then it sort of ignited a spark inside of me and I was like, I feel like continuing again. Oo; There's no guarantee that they'll get  
longer, but we'll see what happens. .-.  
  
Anime no Megami: xD You're hilarious. Sure thing, I will now that I've  
gotten over my cough SEVERE writer's block. xD;  
  
Aisaki Sumi: Hiya! =D waves I remember you! x] Hehe, thanks. I don't actually know where the storyline came from. Just listening to sad songs, example, like the one I'm listening to now, Ever Free Ayumi Hamasaki, it  
makes me think of gloomy stories that makes me want to run away into a  
grey, rainy world in a lonely city and start crying. OO;  
  
Hikage Kitsune: Anou, I'm aiming to make him very NORMAL now, no more OOC-  
ness.   
  
Just me and myself: Heh, I feel like poking your name... xD Thank you very  
much. -  
  
me: Ahuh, yeah, next time try a full sentence? Thanks anyway. ;  
  
Lady Laure: Heh, thank you for reviewing, I will! -  
  
Darkinyron: Haha! o I wish I could be her too. xD Aside from all the bad  
stuff that's happened to her, I mean, getting that close to a guy like  
Malik is a gift sent from Ra himself. ;  
  
imikittie: Uhhh, actually, Malik is property of Kazuki Takahashi. oo;  
  
Silvermane1: Runaway bride? RUNAWAY BRIDE! - loves that movie x3  
  
Airimis: Really? Coolie! =D Indeed I will. x3  
  
komodo dragon: Umm. Oo I'm not sure what to say. xD;  
  
jen wit 1 n: Alright! -  
  
YoukoGirk087: I know, I am, aren't I? x]  
  
Cheetah: Alright alright alright alright! xD  
  
dreamer: Heh, thanks. - Actually, I feel like telling the background of  
the story's title. =D Everyone listen up, this is how Lavender Rain got it's name! =] ahem Well, one fine day, I had already gotten the idea for this story but I didn't know what to put as the title! So! I went to do my business in the bathroom after dinner (xD!) and I happened to be looking  
around... when I spotted a can of aroma-therapeutic room spray on the windowsill. I was like, what a pretty colour that can is, it's just like Malik's eye colour. O.o So I then realize what I thought and grabbed the can. Sure enough, the name of this lovely room spray was "Lavender Rain". So, whoop de doo, evil cackling, so on and so forth, that's how I left the bathroom with a huge smile on my face. xD; And uhh, that's also how this  
fic got it's name. xD  
  
devils-apprentice252: Captivating? OO Wow. - Kay, I will. nod nod  
  
Vegeta-is-Forgotten: Heh, I remember you too. ; Okie dokie. =]  
  
Shadow Dragonia: Cool. =D Will do.   
  
Sakura Li Samurai: Alright. xD  
  
Sahara Gripling: Haha! o Cool! xD Well, this is your lucky day, Sahara.  
D  
  
-- Well, after almost a year, I'm updating. I hope you guys will  
forgive me. U.u Uhh, I dunno what else to say, hope you enjoy the long-  
awaited chapter 5. xD; --  
  
--Lavender Rain--  
Chapter 5 Confrontation  
  
WARNING: This chapter contains somewhat angsty situations that may be offending to some readers. I am in no way responsible for anything you read  
here that may be offending to you, you have been warned.  
  
Sahara was lost in confusion. Why did he want to know her horrid past? It wasn't any of his business anyway and she sure as hell didn't need to tell him if she didn't want to. "Why do you want to know?" She asked, turning away her head and glaring at nothing in particular on the ground.  
  
"I think I have a right to know. You're on the news now anyway, why would telling one person make the difference?" Sahara was angered by his attitude. "What the hell is it to you anyway?!" She yelled at him. "Why don't you just fuck off and leave me alone, it's none of your concern!" Sahara got up to run away from this ignorant bastard, when she felt a hand roughly grip her ankle.  
  
"Bad move," an angry voice mocked at her. What the hell did this asshole think he was doing?! Sahara turned around to punch him square in the nose when she realized that the young man now grabbing her ankle was not at all the man she had been confronted by not long ago. Well, he looked the same, only his hair was much more wilder, his eyes were a much darker shade of lavender than previously, and he wore a sinister smirk on his face.  
  
"What the-"she began, but was quickly pulled roughly to the ground. Sahara tried to scream, but a single tan-coloured hand was brought over her mouth, while the other held her wrists and pinned them above her head. Sahara's body thrashed wildly, trying to free itself from his iron grip, but to no avail. She was still pinned down securely.  
  
His face loomed over hers, with that same sinister smirk. Sahara's heart picked up its pace when she felt a cold metal blade rest against her neck. "Silly, silly girl," he said and then lowered his lips to her ear. "You should learn to respect your elders." What was with this guy? First he was a curious bastard, now he was a disgusting bastard? And what did he mean by being an "elder" to her? He looked the exact same age as she was! 'He's trying to vex you, don't pay attention to what he says!" What was going on?  
  
Sahara shut her eyes, hoping this would all end soon. There was a long silence and she then felt herself be released from his grasp. She opened her eyes to see that he was again the same as he had first been. What the heck was going on? "W-who are you?" She asked, shocked at what she had just witnessed. He was silent and wore an angry look on his face.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?!" Malik screamed in his mind at his yami. "You were beginning to bore me." He stated simply. "If you don't want it to happen again, don't be so slow. What are you waiting for? Go ahead and kill her! It's what you want to do isn't it?" Malik grew annoyed of Marik's constant craving for murder and death. "Actually, no. I had something else in mind." Malik responded. "Like what?" His yami mocked. "That's for me to know."  
  
Sahara got up to run away again now that this freak was totally zoned out, but only to have her sleeve grabbed onto. "Wait, I didn't say you could leave." WHAT?! Who the heck did he think he was?! "Excuse me? I don't think you have that authority." She responded in shock. Why was she going to let some guy tell her what she could and couldn't do? Sure, she was scared of him before, but there was no point in trying to stay and be calm now, heck, the guy had a dagger that was probably waiting to be used to slit her throat!  
  
"I'd say I do. You're in no position to be running away now." Just how arrogant was this guy going to get? "And why's that, may I ask?" She answered, not at all interested in whatever he had to say. "Well, for one, you're all over the news." He began. 'Wait, WHAT? They'd found out already?! He's lying!' "If anyone on those streets caught a good glimpse of your face, you be dealing with the police in less than half an hour. You'd be surprised at how many people would be able to recognize you as a killer... Sahara."  
  
She froze. This guy really was telling the truth. If he knew her name, he'd obviously seen her somewhere, where else could that be but on the news? "You know my name?" She asked sadly, though it was more of a statement than a question. She was too late; her identity had been uncovered. She'd be tracked down and found in probably no less than a week. 'Dammit!' Her mind yelled at her.  
  
"Yeah, don't be surprised that I do." He said in a bored manner. 'No one was supposed to know... at least not so soon...' Her record was stained again. It was too late for her to start a new life at the foster home again. She had murdered for the second time in her young life.  
  
"That's why I have a proposition to make." What the- a proposition? She was probably getting the wrong idea here, but if that's what he was planning, it was a definite NO. Then again, what choice did she have? It was either turn herself in and face a life of solitude and confinement and only be released when there was nothing left to live of her life, or maybe never be released at all. Or, there was a choice to accept whatever offer a guy she just met on the street was giving to her, not even knowing what this offer was or what kind of a guy he was, but carrying the burden of blood-stained hands with no forgiveness. What to choose?  
  
The first choice could've been the equivalent of killing herself. But then again, so could the second. Maybe that's what she'd have to do again. And back to the bridge it would be? Hell no, she never wanted to see that bridge again. She was left with one choice. And that was to hear whatever this stranger had to offer.  
  
"I'm listening." She said quietly, worrying that she might regret saying the words. "Good. Well, since you have nothing left for yourself, I'm feeling generous. Not in the way you're expecting though. For whatever you'll get from me, I'm expecting something back from you. Since we're both somewhat experienced in murder, I want you to assist me in getting rid of one of my own enemies. In exchange for this, you'll be provided with a place to stay, and dinner. Breakfast and lunch is your own problem. But you'll be paying a fee for rent and half the price of your portion of the dinner."  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa." She butted in. "You want me to kill again to save my skin from the exact thing that endangered me but will also save my skin?" She said, at the same time confusing herself. "I'd say you don't have much of a choice." Damn, he was good. And absolutely right. She didn't have a choice. But she didn't exactly want to be killing again. Who knew? Maybe she could get herself out of this one?  
  
"Okay, continue." She said. "I see you've come to your senses." He said, smirking at how easy it was to con her into doing his dirty work for him. "I'd suggest you change your name, make up a fake identity for yourself... change your appearance, of course all in the course to earn your wage to keep this accommodation." 'Geez, that's not very fair. What a bad negotiator. ;' She thought.  
  
"When we are done this little assassination I'm planning, you're on your own. By then, you'd be known as a different person, so I'm sure you'd have no problem getting along by yourself." He concluded. "WHAT? Suuure, you think life is a bowl of cherries, dontcha?" God, this was the worst proposition she'd ever been made. Maybe the only. Except for that time her mom made a deal that if she took a bath, she'd get a bowl of ice cream...  
  
Thinking of her past made tears well up in her yes, and she fought to hold them back from falling, but she wasn't as strong as she believed herself to be... They dripped down. Since when had she become so prone to crying? It came as naturally to her as breathing did.  
  
Malik grew irritated at the shed of more tears. "And you'd best remember to keep your shitty tears in while you're around me, because they're a hell of an annoying thing to have to deal with." 'Bastard.' She thought. "Anyway, I'm waiting for an answer." He said.  
  
"What choice do I have?" She asked herself. "Exactly." He said with a smug look on his face. 'I really feel like punching this guy.' She mentally voiced. "I accept." She said gloomily. Her life was going down the drain whether she liked it or not. Why not end it by making others suffer? Hell, if she couldn't live the normal life she deserved, why should they?  
  
'Wait... what am I thinking? No one deserves that, no matter how crappy my life may get. Well, when CERTAIN people come to mind, maybe they do." He smirked at her response and stood up. "Excellent. Be advised that if you try anything stupid, I won't hesitate to kill you on the spot. And you really don't want me to do that." He said with an evil glint in his eye. 'Yuck, what a sicko.' She thought. 'I can't believe I'm coinciding with this sadistic freak!'  
  
'That's your plan?' Marik scoffed at him. 'You're truly pathetic.' 'No one asked for your opinion, ass.' Malik responded and then shut him up from the rest of his thoughts. "Aren't you going to ask for the name of your new master, pet?" Sahara nearly choked. "Pet?! Do you take me for a fool!? I have accepted your offer and nothing more. I refuse to be referred to as a pet." Her last word dripped in hate. "What the heck is your name anyway, before you really tick me off."  
  
Malik grabbed a fistful of her hair and jerked her up against the alleyway wall. "Learn your current place. You're WAY below me. I'm in charge now, so you'd best have some respect." "Ouch, alright, just let go!" She said in pain. He let her fall to her feet. "You will refer to me as Master Malik and nothing more, understand?" He said. "What the- can't we drop the Master part, I'm not going to be speaking to royalty or anything." She said, looking quite annoyed.  
  
"AM I going to need to remind you of the penalty for defiance?" He said, on the edge of breaking loose and slitting her stomach open and watching her organs slither out in a flood of her own blood. (AN: Flood blood, heh. xD Nastiness, but remember. This is rated R and is ANGST. Don't like, don't read. ;) Sahara cringed at the maniacal look in his eye and regretted her last words, "Alright alright, sorry, erm, Master Malik." She scratched her head. This was really fucked up.  
  
"Good. We'll get going, and when we arrive, I'll be expecting you to answer my question I asked previously." She had practically forgotten about that! She wasn't sure she wanted to tell him anyway, master or not. "Cover up your face with that hood again." He motioned to her sweater. She did so and waited for his next orders. But the next thing she heard was not even said by whom she was expecting to hear next.  
  
"Cousin. It's time for you to die."  
  
-- Ohhh! Cliffie! Evilness. Well, I hope that wasn't too rushed, just, my brain isn't working very well. XD Well how about that, a threat! Who do you think Malik's planning on murdering? And, just as a side note, would you  
guys prefer a Malik/Sahara romance or a Marik/Sahara romance? It just slipped into my mind and started bugging me. OO Oh, just so you're not all confused. I'm referring to Malik's yami as Marik, since many people do that and it seems the most logical way to name them, since it's done with the other two pairs too. (Yugi and Yami, Ryou and Bakura.) Okay? Is that all cleared up? Alright. I hope you enjoyed this chappie, wasn't really long,  
but I'm just not much of a writer. ; I try my best though. ; So! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! xD Was the long-awaited chappie as good as you were expecting? ; And umm, let's see if we can crank up that 33 to a 40. =D That's all for now! See ya! Oh! And please tell me you're your opinion on  
Malik's character. xD Did I get it right this time? =D-- 


End file.
